I. Field
This invention relates to recreational devices and fishing apparatuses.
II. Background
Water toys are known to exist in a variety of designs, such as boats. Water toys may be controlled by radio wave, Bluetooth, or other wireless signal and may use a variety of methods of mechanical locomotion, such as an electric motor connected to propellers, rudders, or jets. However, accommodating such machinery within the structure of the water toy typically adds undesirable weight and requires undesirable modifications to the dimensions of the toy, undesirably impacting the hydrodynamic profile available of the toy. Further, machinery is prone to corrosion, which may result in the machinery becoming inoperable.
Surf fishing is a known recreational activity in which a fisher casts a lure into a body of water from the shore bordering that body of water, frequently where the waves of that body of water are breaking. However, there is a need for water toys which are compatible with surf fishing.